


Prologue to Prince's love

by MaryLaRosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Day of School, First Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa
Summary: Prologue to my PRINCE'S LOVE series
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17





	Prologue to Prince's love

**Prologue**

_1st of September 1971._

\- Snape, Severus! - as soon as he heard his name being called out, Severus rose from his seat and walked up to the center of the hall, where he sat in the chair and waited for the Sorting hat to put him into one of the four houses.  
\- Slytherin! - the old hat proclaimed the very moment it touched his head. His new housemates were clapping their hands as he was directed to the Slytherin table, but he tripped and almost fell down to his face when his black eyes met the silver ones of an astonishingly beautiful blondhaired wizard. He felt like he had been Stupefied; it took him several moments to pull himself together and finally reach the table. Some of the other students were still snickering and whispering about his mishap, but he didn't care about it. His gaze was fixed on a beautiful blond with a prefect's badge, who ignored the questioning glances of his friends and rose to greet him.  
\- Welcome to Slytherin. - he said holding out his hand. - I am Lucius Malfoy, the prefect.  
\- S-Severus Snape. - he muttered taking it.  
\- Come, sit with me. - Lucius said warmly encouraging him to sit down next to him.  
\- What? I...  
\- Yes.  
\- Thank you. - he whispered slumping into a seat next to the dashing Malfoy heir. His mother has mentioned that name a few times saying they were one of the oldest and most powerful Pureblood families in Britain. She called them _the wizarding nobility_ , he remembered. Back then it was hard for him to comprehend the meaning of those words, but they definitely made sense now when he has met Lucius. After the feast, the prefects led the first-years to their dormitories. Severus couldn't take his eyes off of Lucius while they walked down the stairs; he was completely smitten by his almost surreal beauty. He has never, ever, seen someone so...perfect. Yes, that was the only word he could remember that was fitting to describe him.  
\- Can you move? - asked a girl standing behind him.  
\- Oh, sorry. - he murmured moving aside to let her and her friends pass him by.  
\- What is it, Severus? - Lucius asked him seeing he was a bit confused.  
\- I... just wanted to thank you for wishing me such a warm welcome.  
\- You have nothing to thank me for. I am glad you 're in our house.  
\- Thank you, Lucius.  
\- Lu.  
\- What?  
\- You can call me Lu. Good night, Severus. - Lucius said casting him a glance over the shoulder before walking away towards his private room. _Lu._ He remembered his mother used to talk about angels, but he never really believed in them. Not until now.


End file.
